Esto NO es una historia de amor
by Aix-chan
Summary: Hacer una apuesta con Sherlock es mala idea, y John tendrá que entenderlo por las malas. Mi primera historia publicada aquí (también la subí en otra página donde mi nombre es Aixa-chan)


**Esto NO es una historia de amor.**

Aún era temprano cuando John bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de su departamento. Suspiró al ver que, a pesar de no ser siquiera las siete, su compañero y mejor amigo ya se encontraba allí. Estaba recostado en el sofá como cada vez que no tenía un caso, con su infaltable arma en las manos, apuntando hacia la pared en la cual, por alguna razón, había una carita feliz pintada. Pasó junto a él y le arrebató despreocupadamente la peligrosa arma de las manos, a pesar de ello, el detective no puso resistencia.

—Buenos días.

—Aburrido.

John suspiró y sonrió, negando levemente con la cabeza. Se sentó en su sofá, frente al detective, y tomó su laptop, no sin antes preparar dos tazas de café.

—Supongo que Greg no tiene casos interesantes.

—Nada que pase de un 3... brillante deducción, por cierto- Comentó irritado mientras se incorporaba para beber su café.

—¿Algún día dejaras de ser tan insoportablemente sarcástico?

—¿Algún día las personas dejaran de preguntar cosas obvias?

Tomó un trago de la bebida que acababa de prepararse e ingresó, como cada mañana, a su blog. El detective lo miraba concentrado, deduciendo, probablemente, cuantas horas había dormido y de qué lado de la cama se había levantado. Al ser observado tan directamente, cualquiera se sentiría incómodo, pero Dios sabía que el buen doctor estaba acostumbrado.

—Mira eso, casi 2 mil visitas en las últimas 24 horas.

—La gente es estúpida John, debe leer algo a su nivel—Dijo Sherlock, esperando poder iniciar alguna pelea que lo mantuviese entretenido unos minutos.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que tú no tienes visitas—Por desgracia para él, Watson se había acostumbrado a su temperamento. Básicamente, nada que el detective pudiese decir lo alteraba ya.

—Eso es porque no me interesa. Soy el único detective consultor del mundo, atraer un par de fans no sería problema si quisiera—Pero Holmes no se rendía.

John sabía lo que seguía, horas y horas de incómodas e innecesarias conversaciones con el detective, disparos múltiples dirigidos a la pared, quejas de la Sra. Hudson y los vecinos, y un soportable Sherlock que él, curiosamente, debía soportar. Suspiró nuevamente al confirmar que no había ningún caso interesante en el blog.

—Oh sí, te creo.

—Estás siendo sarcástico John—Se quejó Sherlock.

—Tengo derecho a ser sarcástico cuando quiera—Aunque no lo parecía, se estaba esforzando por distraer un poco al detective.

—¡No hay ninguna razón por la cuál no podría escribir una tontería que llamara la atención!

La debilidad de Sherlock era su orgullo. Si lo desafiaban, aceptaría sin dudar, aunque eso significase arriesgar su vida y tomar una píldora con veneno mortal. John sonrió, parecía una buena oportunidad.

—Apostemos, si en una semana no logras al menos mil visitas en tu blog, tendrás que hacer las compras por un mes.

—¿Y eso que fin tiene?—Preguntó tan práctico como siempre.

—Tal vez poder burlarme de ti un tiempo—Aclaró fingiendo arrogancia—¿Qué quieres tú si ganas?

Sherlock analizó, rápido como siempre, las posibilidades: estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que perder, y no había razón por la cuál no pudiese ganar. Era obvio para él que John solo intentaba distraerlo, pero la perspectiva era tentadora. Además, le molestaba que no fuese a admitir que podía hacerlo. Sonrió.

—No tendrás ninguna cita por un mes.

—Bi...¿¡Por qué!?—Exageró.

—La sra. Hudson le contó a Lestrade que sigo hablando cuando no estás. Si no tienes citas, estarás aquí y no tendrán forma de probarlo—Lo dijo con cierta molestia, ya que si Lestrade lo sabía, lo sabía Donovan, y eso significaba muchas bromas molestas.

—Bien. Es un trato—Confirmó el ex soldado dudoso.

Sherlock no le disparó a la pobre pared ese día. Watson supuso que estaba planeando una estrategia para atraer "idiotas", en especial considerando que Greg no había llamado con algún caso sorpresa. El detective estaba recostado con sus ojos cerrados, a simple vista uno no podía decir si estaba dormido, pensando, en su palacio mental o siquiera si seguía vivo.

Unos días después, John salió a hacer las compras diarias, y luego de su habitual pelea con la máquina de la tienda, se dirigía hacia Baker Streer nuevamente, cuando chocó con alguién.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó la otra persona, agachándose para recoger los alimentos del doctor.

—No, no hay...—John se fijó en la mujer:linda—Problema. Emh, me llamo John.

—Michelle—Respondió riendo. Cuando acabó de recoger y entregar los productos, sonrió y volvió a disculparse—Bien, John, lo lamento por esto.

—¿Quieres tomar un café o...?—Bien, John seguía siendo patético cuando se trataba de mujeres.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada, además—Miró levemente incómoda hacia otro lado—Eres John Watson ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? Sí... ¿Nos conocemos?—Cuestionó confundido.

—¡Oh, no! Pero adoro tu blog—Aclaró sonriénte.

—Ah, gracias—Se quedó callado un momento procesando la información—Un momento¿Qué problema hay en que sea John Watson?

—Lo siento, pero de verdad debo irme—Acomodó su bolso en su hombro y comezó a alejarse, pero volvió avergonzada—Disculpa pero...¿podrías subir a tu blog una foto con Sherlock?

—¿Disculpa?—El doctor no estaba seguro de haber oído bien—¿Mía? ¿Co...Con Sherlock?

—E...es que soy la presidenta del club de fans y...

—¿Club de fans?

—Lo siento, olvídalo—Y tras esto, se fue, dejando a John más confundido que cuando conoció a Sherlock.

Decidió volver a Baker Street, después de todo, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer, los locos están por todas partes. El trayecto a casa luego de eso fue absolutamente normal, al menos hasta que llegó al 221B finalente. Sherlock lo miró un instante y volvió su mirada a la pantalla de la laptop que estaba usando.

—¿Chocaste con alguién?—John lo miró suspirando, invitándolo a exponer el método por el cuál había llegado a esa conclusión—Bueno, tu ropa está desarreglada, las compras no están en el órden en que siempre las guardas inconscientemente, y tardaste 3.4 minutos más de lo normal en llegar, lo que me lleva a pensar que debe haber sido una mujer.

—¿Estás cronometrándo el tiempo que tardo en volver?

Sherlock no respondió, en cambio, siguió haciendo lo que fuera que hacía en la laptop.

—Esa es mi laptop—Sherlock iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido—no me digas ¿la tuya está arriba?

—De hecho debo recargar la batería.

Watson suspiró vaciando las variadas bolsas de plástico, colocando latas en los estántes y rezando por no encontrar alguna extremidad humana en el refrigerador o el microondas.

—Ella dijo algo extraño—Sherlock lo miró sonriendo orgulloso, su deducción había sido acertada nuevamente—Me pidió una foto contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, mencionó algo sobre un... club de fans.

Sherlock se rió un poco, causando que el rubio lo mirara confundido, mientras le enseñaba la pantalla de la laptop.

—¿Hablas del Johnlock?—Preguntó mirando hacia otro lado y conteniendo su risa.

—¿Johnlock?

—Sí, bueno ¿Sabes que el 80% de nuestros seguidores son mujeres? Investigué que les gusta a ellas. Aparentemente, le llaman BL.

—¿BL? eh... ¿Hablas del Boy Love?

—Sí, me alegra que estés al tanto, una entrada en mi blog respecto a una relación popular y ya tengo 3 mil visitas y contando. Como dije, puedo hacerlo si quiero.

—¿¡3 mil!? Eh... espera ¿qué relación?—Preguntó con un muy mal presentimiento.

—Como dije, Johnlock—Repitió impaciente—hasta tu simple mente debería entender que eso es la unión de...

—¿John y Sherlock? ¡¿John y Sherlock, verdad?!

—Correcto, felicidades John.

—¡¿Así que afirmaste en Internet que soy gay?!—Gritó alarmado.

—Somos, John, que somos—Corrigió tranquilo.

Y, en conclusión, John siguió haciendo las compras y no tuvo una sola cita por todo un mes... y probablemente nunca más, ya que cada mujer en Londres ahora pensaba que era gay. Esas, según Sherlock, eran buenas noticias, ya que se había deshecho de una distracción innecesaria, y ahora Watson podría concentrarse más en los casos. De esta forma, Sherlock era feliz, Lestrade (ahora que Sherlock no perdía tiempo interrumpiendo citas y se dedicaba más a resolver crimenes) era feliz, Michelle y las fanáticas del Johnlock eran felices (sherlock publicaba cosas, la mayoría basadas en la realidad, de vez en cuando) La Sra. Hudson era feliz y John... Bueno, el logró llegar a una resolución importante.

—Las mujeres están locas.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa no era una historia de amor, pero no había razón para que las personas lo supieran.

 **Fin...**


End file.
